Grady Edwards (Creative Thoughts)
Grady Edwards, who use to go under as David Harris and now Chris Ames, is a wanted serial killer who gets involved with a widow or divorce mother, works his way into becoming the wife's husband and the stepfather of her children. Grady often does this to have the "perfect family", however, if something goes wrong or if someone proves he isn't right, he will murder all of them, including anyone who posses as a threat, either recognizing him or getting suspicious of him avoiding giving personal identification. It happened with a family in New Jersey, the Bennett Family, Susan Kerns Harding and her children but Michael found out, and than with Julie King. After settling with Julie, Grady was soon abducted by the Anti-Hunters. Grady had a slow-acting poison coursing through his veins and one of the associates has the antidote. He was instructed to kidnap Mindy and Nicholas Peters, monitor Donald Simmons to make sure he kills Dr. Peary before 6 o'clock or he will kill Mindy and Nicholas. Later, Donald failed and Grady was about to kill them but Mindy got out of her binds and stabbed him in the leg with a pair of scissors, they escaped with the aid of Detective David Mills, he made his way to the bathroom, after incapacitated David by shooting him in the chest through the hallway, was about to kill Donald but Peary regained consciousness and bludgeons him with a toilet tank lid. Background From an unknown past, Grady is a serial killer who is on the run from the authorities. It's unknown how his profiling got started, though, the Salt Lake City Police Department mentioned one of his killings in New Jersey as a wife and three kids were shot in the back of the head. Grady also became on America's Most Wanted. Personality Grady acts friendly and polite to those around him, in reality, he is a serial killer who gets involved with a dysfunctional family. When Grady spots a family, he gets involved with the children, either they run off where the mother goes after them or when he butts in to settle an argument between the kids, usually at a distance, than interacts with the mother, whether widowed or divorced, she'll sympathize/empathize with him by a made-up story that his wife and daughter died in a car accident after she notices a wedding ring on his figure. Once being accepted by the mother, he becomes loving to his fiancée and fatherly to his stepchildren, as he partakes in family activities and acts as a father figure to the kids' late/divorced father. Grady has a aggressive side to him due to be wanted as a serial killer. Grady, at times, gets a little violent when it comes to pleasing his soon-to-be-wife, he once violently grabbed Susan's youngest son, Sean, as he didn't hear her to turn down the volume of his TV while he was playing his game. Given his past, being wanted by the police and being on America's Most Wanted, Grady avoids giving personal identification, when he pays for rent or buys something, he pays it in cash, meaning doesn't have any business or credit cards, he even has no photo ID. He takes extreme measures not to get his picture taken, going as so far to go through other peoples' phones and deletes any pictures of him. Grady is really paranoid when keeping his identity a secret, he does act patient and innocent regarding the suspicions of others, he will kill anyone who pose a threat into exposing him. Grady's true nature will show itself when he reached the limit when someone finds out about something where he would murder his entire. After he murders his family, he has an odd habit of going through a moderate pattern, such as making toast or organizing the smallest messes. He goes into hiding, abandons his car and buys a new one, and changes his appearance ranging from shaving his facial hair and/or removing/wearing colored contacts. Grady's paranoia is matched by his mental instability, once he had a family dinner with the Harding's, he was hallucinating, seeing Beth Harding as Lisa Bennett and Susan Harding as Mrs. Bennett, the victims of his last family. Also, while rummaging through the kitchen drawers, taking out duct tape, kitchen knives, and a meat tenderizer, he accidentally referred Susan as Mrs. Grady Edwards, relapsing for a moment and got confused as he "Who am I here?" before he corrects his name after Susan called him David, possibly indicating Grady may suffer from a identity crisis regarding his family-murder spree, further questioning his sanity. Aside from his heartless and murderous nature, Grady doesn't seem hostile or violent towards animals, he didn't kill the Bennett's dog, and was holding and caressing one of Mrs. Cutter's cats. Physical Appearance Grady is a trim, Caucasian man. He has brown hair. When he changed his appearance, he shaved his facial hair and dyed his hair black. He has gray eyes. When he was in the Bennett family, he had brown contacts. When he met Julie, he had dark teal contacts. He has glasses that are transparent when he was in the Bennett family but discarded them. Gallery Stepfathergradybennett.jpg|Grady Edwards during his time with the Bennett Family. ChristAmesStepfather.jpg|Grady Edwards as Chris Ames. Relationships |-|The Harding and Kerns Family= Michael Harding Susan Kerns Harding Sean Harding Jay M. Harding Jackie Kerns |-|Families= New Jersey Family The Bennett Family Julie King |-|Mrs. Cutter= |-|The Salt Lake City Police Department= When Grady Edwards became on America's Most Wanted, he has been hunted down by the authorities, such as the Salt Lake City Police Department. The officers that were investigating the murders of the Bennett family were Captain Mackie, Detective Tylar, and Detective Shay. |-|The Anti-Hunters= Powers and Abilities High Intellect:Grady thought out a plan to escape the authorities, lay low, abandoning his car and buying a new one, changing his appearance, buying a new cell phone in cash without any personal identification. *'Manipulative Charisma':Grady poses as a polite and friendly "widower", getting a single mom, widowed or divorced, into sympathizing/empathizing him, and acting like a father figure to his family. *'Business Savvy':The reason for Grady to have so much money is because of his previous job occupations, one of his most recent job offerings, before resigning, is becoming a real estate agent for Mutual Realty. Physical Strength:Grady is physically strong to use household objects, taking down his victims, getting into a fight with his stepson, and struggling with a police detective Mental Endurance:Despite his seemingly insanity, Grady isn't disturbed by the blood or gore, even acting patient and innocent when being accused of something that's true while denying it. Known Victims Direct/Proxy Wife and Three Kids - mentioned they were shot in the back of the head in New Jersey. Two Bennett Sons - stabbed repeatedly with kitchen knives, and heads bludgeoned with a hammer and/or a meat tenderizer. Mrs. Bennett - stabbed repeatedly with kitchen knives, and head bludgeoned with a hammer and/or a meat tenderizer. Lisa Bennett - stabbed repeatedly with kitchen knives, and head bludgeoned with a hammer and/or a meat tenderizer. Mrs. Cutter - throw down a flight of stairs to the basement than nose pinched causing her to suffocate when she gave Susan a wanted poster of him and worried she might recognized him. Jay M. Harding - smashed a vase into his head, gagged and tied up with some duct tape than suffocated with a plastic bag when he investigated and found out he lied about graduating from college. Jackie Kerns - drowned in pool after finding out she told Jay to investigate him after he refused to give any personal identification. Indirect Doctor Peary - Grady was instructed to monitor Donald to make sure he kills Peary before six o'clock, however, he failed, he went to the bathroom to find the scientist dead but he regained consciousness and bludgeoned him, although, since he didn't have the keys, he was left to rot by Reverend Meeker than suffocated later by Liz with a plastic bag out of mercy. John Sawyer - since Grady incapacitated David, he was put in his own trial where he had to save him, though, despite being saved, John was crushed by two metal slabs after accidentally set off a tripwire. Tom Toomey - since Grady incapacitated David, he was put in his own trial where he had to save him, though, despite being saved and given his freedom, Burnham read an article that he "ate his own gun" two days after. Detective David Mills - since Grady incapacitated him, David was put in his own trial, and despite passing it and given his freedom, David shoots himself in the head with his handgun. Death After Donald failed to kill Dr. Peary, Grady was about to kill Mindy and Nicholas, not knowing Mindy undid the rope holding her together. As Grady approached them with a gun and a cell phone, he tells Mindy to tell Donald he failed, to which she did, right before she tackles him, fumbling and gripping the gun as it went off. As they stumbled to a desk drawer, Mindy opens one of them and stabs him in the leg with a pair of scissors while Nicholas watched in horror. During his attempts to shoot them, their escape was aided by Detective Mills, soon after Mindy undid the rope binding Nicholas. As the two escape, David and Grady engaged in close combat, during the struggle, Grady grabbed a glass vase and smashed it against David's head. As he made his way out to his pickup truck, he drove off to the place where Donald and Peary are being held to kill the former with David tailing him. In one of the hallways, David and Grady engaged in another fight, with Grady shooting him in the chest with his handgun in the struggle, seemingly killing him. As he entered the bathroom, Grady found a footless Donald and a dead Peary, Donald cursed at him and swear he will kill him as Grady checked to see the scientist is actually dead. Grady was about to shoot him but Donald questions why, only responding its the rules. As Donald prepares for it, Dr. Peary regains consciousness and grabs him by the leg, struggling with his gun as it went off a few times, Dr. Peary punched him in the face than grabbed the toilet tank lid and bludgeons his head seven times, the seventh bludgeon caused the lid to crack in the half, as Dr. Peary brings it up again, Donald stops him. Signs/Clues *He's on America's Most Wanted. *He had a slow-acting coursing through his veins. *Grady was instructed to monitor Donald to make sure he kills Pear before six o'clock. Ironically, when Grady met Susan, they became engaged to be married after six months. *Grady once smashed a vase against Jay's head. When fighting with Detective Mills, he smashed a glass vase against his head. **Ironically, as Grady was about to kill Donald, Dr. Peary bludgeoned him with a toilet tank lid. *Grady cut his chin by accident while shaving. *Susan stabbed him in the neck with a piece of a broken mirror shard. *Grady and Michael got into a fight which resulted in them fallen out a window and crashing down off the roof. Trivia *Grady Edwards died the same way Zep Hindle died in Saw. *It's unknown Grady Edwards is actually his real name. Since the Salt Lake City Police Department and America's Most Wanted refers to him by that, its presumably that's his real name. *According to Detective Tylar, Grady said he's from Kansas. This could be false given he goes to different states/countries to avoid getting capture. *He's on America's Most Wanted. *When Grady was taken the identity of David Harris, Jay M. Harding did some investigating regarding the college he graduated from 30 years ago, saying that they had four guys name David Harris, and he's not one of them. **Two of them are dead. **One graduated in 1987. **Another is an American football player but is also African-American. *Grady kidnapping Mindy and Nicholas, and monitoring Donald could possibly symbolize his lifestyle, as how he would charm the widow/divorced mother than engaged to be married to be part of the family. It would make sense because Mindy almost killed Donald after berating his son. Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Live-Action Characters Category:The Stepfather Characters Category:Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fathers Category:Lovers Category:Husband Category:Businesspeople Category:Real Estate Workers